Singing In Minor
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Sakura is becoming a famous singer, all her songs are hateful towards men. She signs onto a major reccord label, who attempt to steal her voice...her ex boyfriend runs the comapany. Will Li be her downfall or her liberation?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hi everyone. I usually do Inuyasha, but wrote this story b/c I'm bored. The story is good though so I hope you like it. If I get no reviews. shrug I won't die. Yes, there will be sex, and bizarre situations, but it'll work out.

Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP of any of the card captor stuff. I'll say this once b/c I don't like writing it. I also don't own any of the songs.

Summary: Sakura is a singer who targets men. She signs to a new record label, but what happens when they try to take her image away…why is her EX boyfriend the owner! Sigh the things that go on.

Chapter one From the beginning and beyond.

**THE PRESENT**

"Sakura, wow… you look beautiful." Tomoyo said through the mirror putting the finishing touches on her best friend's hair. The front was string netted that led to at least 400 beautiful auburn twists.

Sakura smiled for a moment but it quickly vanished. This was the day everyone woman dreamed of. There were at least 500 people waiting for her to walk down the aisle, plus it was being recorded nation wide. The Man Slayer was finally settling.

'_Or giving up…' _She took a long look at herself in the mirror. This was it. She was finally going to be Mrs.Yukito Tsukishiro. And half of America and ALL of Japan will watch her make this decision. Sakura glanced in the mirror to her best friend/ assistant.

"What is it." She demanded. She was never good at the sympathetic role. Tomoyo looked at her best friend skeptically through the mirror.

"You can't be serious. What would your mother say?"

Sakura let a tear fall before pulling it together quickly. "She's dead. There's not much for her to say now days." She wiped an invisible speck of dust off her extravagant wedding gown.

The gown was in fact perfect. Off the shoulders, the medieval gloves connecting at the breasts, the rest was form fitting her perfect body while the very bottom flowed freely, the whole dressed designed in Sakura Blossoms. The veil was locked inside her hair flowing all the way to the ground. It was an amazing creation custom made by the one and only Yumi Katsura.

"Sakura, don't do this. You don't honestly think he loves you-" Tomoyo tried to explain before Sakura cut her off. "Correction. I know he doesn't."

"No! I won't stand here and watch you throw away a part of your soul…" she cried. Sakura smirked. "I have a soul? Didn't realize. According to the men species I don't."

Tomoyo threw the brush down. "Fuck! Sakura. Are you serious! No. We can't do this!" Sakura stood. "Tomoyo, get it together! I'm walking down the aisle and you're my maid of honor. My wedding starts in four minutes. Be the best friend and get your ass out there!"

Tomoyo sighed. There was no going back now. She looked at herself in the mirror, wearing the strapless red satin, hair pulled back into a bun with sakura blossoms pinned in her hair. '_Lord have mercy.' _"Fine. I'll see you in second. Take care of you."

Sakura gave her a hug. "Take care of you." When Tomoyo left, Sakura let out a big shaky breath. "Now to convince everyone else."

-------o0o-------

The autumn sky was cool and welcoming of the new season. The sun was on its last hour of moment of light, and the Madison Square Garden was beautifully golden. The audience sat in waiting as the wedding party filed out in the traditional order.

Tomoyo put on a brave front for the guests, but there was no fooling Touya. "You okay brat?" he teased. Tomoyo nearly burst to tears. "She's making a mistake." She said through smiled teeth. She didn't want to panic the guest.

Touya sighed. "But it's her mistake to make. You know that. All we can do is be there to catch her when she falls."

Tomoyo sighed. "I'll be there with a net." Touya smirked. "Won't we all."

They separated at the alter, leaving the next group to show up. Once everyone was in there place, and Yukito was in place, Touya leaned in close. "Hey man, congratulations. This is a very special day." Touya whispered. Yukito smiled brightly. "I agree."

Touya looked straight forward. "You break her heart I'll break your nose…make that your entire facial structure." Yukito was a bit taken back. "What's with all this? We're friends." He whispered a bit harshly.

Touya smiled. "That's why I'm letting you marry her. We're best friends, but she's my kid sister. So with great privilege comes great responsibility. I have faith in you, but I have been proved wrong before."

Yukito nodded. He understood the over protectiveness of the situation. "I'm all over it. Don't worry. I'll make her as happy as she'll allow me to." Touya nodded.

The entire congregation stood, hearing the all American "here comes the bride" tune. Yukito glanced at the handsome man beside Touya, wearing designer glasses. He felt the curious eyes, and gave Yukito a glance. Eriol cracked his knuckles and slammed his fist into his left palm.

Yukito swallowed. "_What have I gotten into?" _

-----o0o------

Sakura walked down the aisle, taking Fujitaka's arm. He smiled down at his daughter. "I don't even think your mother looked as beautiful as you do now." Sakura smiled a genuine one of a kind. The kind a daughter only gave to her daddy.

" Thank you daddy."

"But of course, she looked a hell of a lot happier." He continued in a much quieter tone. Sakura looked down to the side, glancing at the beautiful ivy. Fujitaka didn't take his eyes off the alter. "Don't mind me sweetie. Personally, I never want you to get married…that means I'll have to let you go."

Sakura looked at him, eyes full of tears. "You'll never have to."

The two walked down the aisle in silence. When they reached the alter, Fujitaka extended his hand to Yukito who smiled. The smile vanished when he was tugged down to Fujitaka's mouth.

Fujitaka put on a smile for the guests while whispering to Yukito. "If you hurt her, I mean if she calls me and says you gave her so much as a headache, as steady as my heartbeats, I'll kill you. Congratulations son."

Fujitaka took a step back, and Yukito stood back up in his place, trying to put on a winning smile, but it faltered every time he saw Sakura's father's smirk. He glanced at Touya, who put on a bright smile, and for a moment, he felt like he'd just signed his death wish.

The preacher gave the signal for everyone to be seated. "The fabulous Sakura Kinomoto, and her chosen one, Yukito Tsukishiro. The United States is blessed to unite this union. Is there anyone who objects to this union of matrimony?"

Everyone looked around for any objections. Tomoyo caught Sakura's threatening glance and she swallowed her courage. The preacher caught the glance and damn near laughed out loud. He'd seen it too many times.

"Very well, then forever hold your peace. We are gathered here today to join Yukito Tsukishiro and Sakura Kinomoto in the sacred bonds of marriage."

"THE HELL WE ARE!" A voice screamed from the back of the garden. A man stood in the in path way flowers across the fie**ld.**

**REWIND----just a little over a 3 years ago.**

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, I miss him." Tomoyo giggled. "You can't be serious. He cheated on you! He's no good. With Meiling of all people!" Sakura sighed.

She knew her best friend was right. Li Syaoran was an ass and a notorious playboy. '_Why did I even bother THINK I could change him?"_ "I need a piece of paper."

Tomoyo reached for her notebook and Sakura immediately started to jot down a song. "You're going to make it big Sakura. You do it all! You sing, skate, look sexy…" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like I'm getting anywhere…and I'm a song writer, not a singer."

"But you're working with Mizuki Kaho. Anyone would KILL for the honor. And she thinks you have something. And you do." Tomoyo encouraged.

"Tomoyo, don't you find it odd I can only find my voice when I'm mad, or in pain?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo thought about it. It was true. Sakura couldn't sing a note when she was happy…it was just weird. "Yea, its one hell of a sacrifice, but look where its gotten you!" she smiled. Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. Most of the time its just built up anger. I don't even think I have any real talent."

"Sakura, as your best friend I won't sit and let someone ELSE sing your songs." Tomoyo huffed. "Come on, we're late for the studio."

Sakura sighed. '_Is this what I really want?'_

_---_--o0o------

Kaho sighed. "Sakura we've been here for hours and we have nothing. What's wrong?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, I can't think. Nothing's coming to me."

Kaho took a seat. "Well, is something on your mind?"

Sakura reluctantly nodded. "He's an asshole. A complete douche bag…and I'm still in love with him."

"Who?" Kaho gently asked. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. "My ex boyfiend. He's in the navy…the son of a bitch cheated on me. With Meiling, his betrothed of all people."

"Was he in love with her?" she asked.

Sakura scoffed. "Please….I knew he was unfaithful when I was with him, but there was something about him. Now it's all I think about."

"Was he your first?" Kaho asked soothingly.

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy. "God no. Eriol was my first. But that's not the point. I was deeply in love with this boy and he used my heart for toilet tissue."

Kaho smiled. "Hold on to that. That resentment is going to make us gold inna week and platinum in two. Start singing."

Sakura went into the booth. And started singing what she had on paper.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Kaho smiled. 'I'm going to make millions off of her.'

1 Month later….

Over seas---- Radio: Now for the number one billboard song in six countries! Here's " Hey Ladies"

Eriol laughed. "Shit, what is with this singer!" James smirked. "She needs to get laid. Does she disgrace men in EVERY song?"

The crew members all nodded. A rather pale white kid named Ernie took a seat next to James. "And get this, her stage name is 'SLAYER' of all things. She's a kinky thing."

"Well I'm in love with her!" Marcus sighed. Eriol shook his head in wonder. "All this hatred for one man, spread over an entire world….we should kill the bastard."

"Hell Yeah!" Marcus agreed.

At that moment, the SLAYER's beautiful voice vanished. Immediately, eyes went to the radio, men ready to kill who ever touched the radio. Unfortunately it was their captain. Li stood before his men frowning. "We don't listen to that bitch. She's an ungrateful tyrant. If she were a terrorist, I'd blow the bitch out of the water."

Eriol laughed. "Okay guys, back to work. Two days till we get to Tokyo. Home sweet home." Li rolled his eyes. "Home for who? I'm stuck in Tokyo running around, getting swarmed by all these sorry ass artists."

"Your mother owns that record company right?" Eroil asked. Li nodded. "I plan to buy it off, sell it piece by piece. Lets go."

----o0o----- Hong Kong.

Sakura smiled brightly. "This is it Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled, finishing the touches on her hair. "It sure is. I've got my camera on stand. I'll be personally recording you."

Sakura sighed. "You and that damn thing. I shouldn't have bought it for you." Tomoyo laughed at her friend's false irritation. Sakura, dressed in all red, her hair cut, and her costume hotter than Miami, she was ready to be unleashed.

Her tour called "The LESSON." Was starting in the place where all her troubles began. '_I hope you're listening, asshole.'_

Kaho peeked in the dressing room. "Okay, let's go. The crowd demands you. Kick ass tonight Slayer." Sakura gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek and she walked out to a pitch black stage.

Li stood in the VIP room watching the performance. "Mom, she better be worth it. I'm not signing any sorry, half ass singers. This 'SLAYER' girl is garbage."

Ieran sighed. "I promise. She's going to make us rich. Kaho promised nothing but the best. Never mind what she sings about. She sells. Major."

Li looked at the stage light up, and a familiar voice come to power. He looked down hard, squinting. "It can't be…"

Ieran (her name is Yelen, but it's also this one too.)glanced at the stage with a small smile."Yes, its her. She's grown into quite the rebellious young lady."

---on stage---

Sakura beamed at the crowd.** "**_Yo, this song, yo  
This song is for all the women out there  
That have been lied to by their men  
And _**_I_**_ k_**_now_**_ y'all been lied to over and over again  
This is for y'all  
Yo, maybe _**_you_**_ didn't break the way _**_you_**_ should have broke, yo  
But _**_I_**_ break, k_**_now_**_ what _**_I_**_ am saying, this is how it goes y'all, damn"_

Li sighed. "Here she goes again, with that bullshit! Its like she has it out for someone. If all she can do is degrade men, then she's not as glamorous as everyone thinks."

Ieran alughed. "True. I found it odd that she only sings about the downfall of men. But its not all lies."

Syaoran couldn't believe his mother was saying this. "Not all wrong!"

Ieran nodded. "As I remember, a young man a couple of years ago, couldn't remember who he wanted to be with so he bedded both women. I guess that gets you cool points in the Navy though."

Li sighed. "Mom, that was a long time ago. Surely she's not that petty."

Ieran smirked. "Heard of the phrase 'nothing like a woman's scorn' ?" Li nodded, tiredly. "Yeah, nothing lasts longer." He turned to the big screen TV and watched the girl who had tried so hard to make an honest man out of him.

'Did I do this to you?'

**-----o0o---------------on stage.**

Last year, Valentine's day, **you** would spoil me, say  
"Babe, **I** love you, love **you** babe **I** swear"  
Held **you** when **you** were sick even' (sucked your dick)  
The whole time **I** think to myself, this isn't fair

What is this **I** see (No)  
**You** don't come home to me (Oh, no)  
When **you** don't come home to me (Man)  
Can't deal, can't bear

**You** keep tellin' me lies  
But to your surprise  
Look, **I** found her red coat  
And your (bitch) caught out there**"**

Sakura paused, knowing this was the part of the song everyone loved so dearly. Anyone would assume she loved it too…they were wrong. This was once a painful slow song, but Kaho said it would be better as a hook. And like magic, it worked. But is this what she wanted? To be known as the girl who hated men?

Tomoyo always told her the name didn't matter. It was just business….a business she was growing a little tired of. Sakura broke her trance, knowing some very important people were here to sign her on to the best label in the business. Dragon Sound Inc.

"Yall know how the song goes!" She shouted to the top of her lungs. "I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
Ahh..."

---o0o----

Li looked on with patience. "She's going down." He muttered.

Ieran looked at him curiously. "What was that darling?" Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing. Lets get the papers together."

**A/n: Okay, chapter one. Hope ppl read this, but you don't have to. The songs I used today were "I hate you so much right now!" by Kelis, and "The right kind of wrong" by Leanne Rimes. Lol Peace eazy**


	2. Weak

a/N: Hello! Reviews for this story! Surprising. Thanks to everyone who gave it at shot. Not much to say at the moment…Um, I'll be bringing out another CLAMP fan fiction soon so wish me luck. Okay, next chapter.

Chapter TwoWeak

Sakura made her way backstage after giving a vivaciously addictive performance. Tomoyo gave her thumbs up. "See! Now, if I hadn't have made that costume for you, then I don't think the boys would have cheered as loud."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tomoyo please. The boys would be cheering if I wore my underwear out on stage. They don't give a damn what I'm wearing."

The girls giggled all the way to her dressing room. The two were surprised to find people talking inside. Kaho smiled brightly when Sakura opened the door. "Here she is! Our star!"

Tomoyo's mouth dropped wide open. "Holy shit!" slipped out of her mouth. Sakura cut a glare at her before returning her gaze to the asshole in front of her. There stood at 6'3", lovely tossed brown hair, killer bronze eyes, and navy uniform, Li Syaoran.

"What the fuck!" Sakura screamed at Kaho, completely ignoring her ex-boyfriend. Kaho let a sweat drop. "Remember how I said we're going to be working with the best in the business? Well…here it is."

Li stood in silence, admiring Sakura's face. It wasn't how he remembered it. Her eyes were intense green instead of the goldish brown mixture that looked like green. Her skin was still flawless, body still perfect in every aspect of the word. Her personality, her vibe…it was completely off. She wasn't the shy, sweet, innocent teen he once remembered. She was a cold, fierce wanton animal.

Ieran looked at her son who was lost in thought. If it weren't for the awkward situation, she would have smiled. '_Yes, young Sakura has really blossomed.' _

Kaho tried to tranquil the situation by explaining Sakura's contract and what was going to happen over the next year, but it went through everyone's ears and out the other. Before long, Sakura snapped out of her rantful trance.

"Everyone, may I have moment with my new _boss _please?" Sakura demanded. Tomoyo took Kaho's hand before she had a chance to protest. Ieran walked up to Sakura giving her a hug. Sakura softened a moment returning her hug.

"Hello Ieran." Ieran smirked. She was surprised Sakura remembered she hated formalities. "Hello darling." Ieran released and made her way out the door, closing it behind her.

Luckily, the room was sound proof. Sakura marched right over to Syaoran and slapped him, making his head jerk to the side. It didn't satisfy her because she knew he could have blocked it if he wanted to.

Li smirked, touching his cheek as if she had kissed him. "I'm not sure I deserved that." Sakura slapped him again. He chuckled. "I may have deserved that." "You deserve a lot more than that you self-righteous ass. How dare you!"

If she hadn't had the arrogant pride, she would have cried. Syaoran kept a hard face on. "If you're done being a little bitch, maybe we can get down to business." "We have NO business!" she spat, stopping any sentences he had after the first one.

"Fine, have it your way. I look forward to breaking you down piece by piece. Give a month and no one will even by a bootleg of you. Your name will be non-existent." He smiled coolly.

Sakura thought about her options. It was true. With the Li reputation, her fame would be thrown back at her within record time. It made sense to just sign on to the Dragon Sound record company, have them get her Grammies, _then _drop their asses.

But then again, Sakura never had brains in the "sense" department. "You can take that proposal….and wipe your ass with it. I'm not your fucking rug. Not anymore." Not giving him the satisfaction of having the last word, she walked out of her dressing room, passing her best friend, manager, and Ieran on the way without looking back. She got into her limo and pulled off.

Ieran walked into Sakura's dressing room. "What did you say to her Syaoran!" Li sighed. No matter what the situation, his mother always chose the other person's side. "Nothing. Sakura always has been an unreasonable brat."

"Then I guess that makes two of you. Must I do everything myself?" Ieran through her hands up in the air and called for a car. When it pulled up, she got in, getting Sakura's address from Tomoyo.

---Sakura's loft.---

Sakura sighed from her studio loft in one of the most expensive hotels in Hong Kong. She stared out upon the beautiful city from the skylights, wishing she could just disappear.

Life wasn't fair. Never was, never is, never will be. "Just when I'm reaching the top." She muttered. Why was Syaoran here? It was obvious he had a secret agenda other than making money. He was out to ruin her. Just for his sick twisted fun.

Her cell phone rang, she answered without thought. "Yes?"

_Ma'am, this is the desk clerk down here in the lobby. There is a woman by the name of Li Ieran here to see you._

Sakura paused, debating on what to do with her. She wanted to be alone. Then again, Ieran has been nothing but kind to her ever since they'd been introduced. It was sort of nice having a mother.

_Miss Kinomoto? Should I send her away? _The desk clerk called. Sakura took a breath. "No, send her up." She pressed the end button on her cell phone, and waited to see her guest.

o0o

Ieran reached room 3452 in two minutes. Sakura opened the door and welcomed her with open arms and a bright smile. She returned it, stepping in, taking a seat in the living room.

"So, darling. Why did you thunder out of your dressing room? I know the part about it being my son's fault." Ieran smiled, cutting to the chase. Sakura exhaled, flopping down on the expensive futon.

"Why did I love your son Ieran?" She asked rhetorically. Ieran shrugged. "Because the heart doesn't think. It feels. I know it's the traditional cliché to never mix business with pleasure, but we can take you to the top Sakura, under any title you want."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't work for him. Being under him is nerve wrecking. He'll be manipulating, unreasonable, arrogant…" "He's engaged Sakura." Ieran cut off. Sakura gasped, and Ieran mentally hit herself, not thinking that Syaoran would have kept that from his ex-girlfriend.

'_Of course he would.' _Ieran stood. "Let's go out on the balcony darling." Holding out her hand, she waited on Sakura who hesitantly took it. She guided the young lady outside and sat on the ledge with her.

"Look at the beautiful city. Millions of people in the wonderful world of China. Inside and outside this country, you'll find fortune, fame, love, and the respect you so desire. But you can't do that with useless burdens on your heart." Ieran admonished.

Sakura looked towards the moon. "Who's he getting married to?" Ieran looked down. "To Meiling. They marry this late summer. Five months from now."

A million questions ran through her mind. Most of them would be have to be answered by Li Syaoran. '_So he's getting married.' _With a heavy heart, she took a final nod. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Ieran asked. Sakura continued to stare out at the stars, wishing she could be one of them. "I'll sign onto his label." '_And he'll pay for it, every day of his life.'_

---Dragon Sound Productions Studio---

Sakura sat outside the recording room; fiddling with a song she couldn't make work all day. It was a hit in her mind, but she couldn't bring it to life. Tomoyo came in, pissed off.

"What's wrong sunshine?" Sakura asked jokingly. Tomoyo scoffed. "More like rain." "Come on. Sit." She patted the seat next to her. "What happened?" Tomoyo blew out a snort.

"Eriol came back into town, and he was completely…I don't know." Sakura shook her head understanding. Men were amazing. Amazingly stupid.

"Who's Eriol? Do I know him?"

"He's a navy pilot. I met him a while back. Right after graduation and he's good friends with Li."

"Huh." Sakura said. How come she didn't know about Tomyo and her first lover! This was something beyond huge. It was beyond huge because she hadn't told her best friend. Tomoyo always assumed it was Syaoran.

Tomoyo went on to explain. He talks this shit about us taking things slow for a while since so much time has past between us."

"Makes sense." Sakura lied, tensing up. Tomoyo shrugged. "It just that…I get so…weak around this guy you know? I miss him."

'_Weak…' _Sakura meditated on the word for a while, flipping over to a new sheet of paper. Handing it to Tomoyo who read, giving a smile. "How you've managed to do that in two seconds is amazing. Keep writing like this and you won't be the man slayer."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'll also be out of a job. My voice goes on anger remember." Tomoyo thought. "Yea, about that. Let's take that song in the recording studio. No one's here."

Sakura stared at the recording booth in fright. "No, Tomoyo I couldn't." Tomoyo rolled her eyes and took her wrist, pulling her up. Opening the doors to the recording station, she pushed Sakura in the room and went into the other.

Sakura took a deep and put on the headphones. "Tomoyo, really. This is a bad idea. Plus, you don't really know how to work the equipment. What if you break something?"

Tomoyo's voice came through the speaker. "I've watched Kaho a million times. Now. When I give the signal, which will be 'go' start singing. Bad, good. This is just practice….GO."

Sakura closed her eyes listening to the silence.

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak_

I loose all control  
then something takes over me

Sakura stopped. Her voice sounded cracked and out of tune. "No. Tomoyo. No. this isn't going to work for me. Let's just leave." Tomoyo tried to calm Sakura down before she broke out in hives. "SAKURA. CALM DOWN. Just take a deep breath, clear your mind and try again. Nothing's being recorded, I promise. Pretend we're in my room.

Sakura nodded, whipping a single tear away. She got control of her panic attack and started over.

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me._

_But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way. _

_What ever it is that you do when cha do what you're doing,_

_It's a feeling that I want to stay_

_Cause my heart starts beating triple time, _

_With thoughts of loving you on my mind_

_I can't figure out just what to do,_

_When the cause and cure is you…_

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak_

_  
I loose all control  
then something takes over me_

_  
In a daze,  
your loves so a-mazing_

_  
It's not a phase_

_  
I want you to stay with me  
by my side, _

_  
I'll swallow my pride_

_  
Your love is so sweet  
it knocks me right off of my feet (Ohhh! Off my feet!)_

_Can't explain why your loving makes me weak._

o0o

Li and some other clients were in the room across the hall, discussing the agenda and contracts for the night. "Okay, let's regroup around seven and…" He trailed off at hearing someone sing.

At first, he excused it, thinking it was the janitor Ms. Bailey who still thought she could sing after twenty years. But then, the song started over, sounding completely different. Beautiful. In a familiar voice.

Meiling stood next to him in pure envy. "And who is that?" She asked with attitude. Syaoran was lost in thought. "I'm not sure…" _'That can't be Sakura…can it?'_

Walking out the door and across the hall, he spotted Tomoyo into the recording room, listening to Sakura sing acapella with a genuine smile on her face. Sakura continued to sing in recording room, her voice flowing like water.

Tomoyo gasped, jumping from the intrusion. "Li, I'm sorry..." Sakura heard Li's voice and her voice cracked. She grabbed her throat stopping immediately. '_Oh god…no.' She_ walked out of the recording to see two of her nightmares in the same room.

Li stood, practically yelling at Tomoyo about messing with expensive equipment and how she had neither the money nor the voice to pay for it if anything were damaged. Meiling stood next to Li, arms crossed, scowling to emphasize his point.

"Hey, fuck off!" Sakura yelled in Tomoyo's defense. "She didn't break anything, and if she did my salary pays more than enough to cover and damages. I know, I checked."

Tomoyo sucked up a tear, trying not to cry. "I'm very sorry. Since Sakura was going to be working here I didn't think..." "No, you DIDN'T think." Meiling cut her off. Tomoyo brushed past them, excusing herself out the room.

Sakura found herself trapped. Meiling and Li were both standing in between her, and her way out. Li Syaoran cleared his throat. "I believe everyone knows each other here." Sakura gave a fallacious smirk.

"No Li, why don't you introduce me to your fiancé?" Li stared at her, wondering how she found out. Then he frowned. '_Mother..'_ Meiling however, gave the brightest fake smile ever.

"Sakura, wow it's been a long time. So will you be attending the wedding?" she asked a bit too sweetly. Sakura sucked her teeth, not breaking eye contact with Li. "No thank you. Funerals make me cry. I'll send my condolences though."

Pushing past the two, she got her purse from off the chair, running down the stairs.

o0o

Li broke out of Meiling's hug. "Do you have to rub it in her face!" he yelled. Meiling scowled. "That wench had it coming. Just who does she think she is!" "She's MY paycheck and your day at the damn spa Meiling! Can we try to be grown ups!"

He sighed. Li was tired of fighting with Sakura and didn't want to be the pacifier between her and his fiancé. What happened in high school was a while go. Sakura needed to move on, and so did he.

'_I'll talk to her.' _He thought.

o0o

"THAT NO GOOD, PIGTAILED RAT!" Sakura had a tantrum, throwing anything she could pick up.

"The audacity of that asshole for treating Tomoyo like that!" She threw a 700$ vase from Venice off the balcony. She continued to rant and stomp, not caring who heard. She had paid for the whole floor.

--o0o—

Syaoran stepped out the car, moving just in time before the vase came shattering down behind him. He looked at in question, and then heard the screaming. '_Sakura..._'

-o0o-

Sakura answered her cell phone, taking a break from her constructional workout.

"Hello?"

Open the door. Syaoran's voice demanded, before hanging up. Sakura glanced at the door, and then threw another priceless object at it.

"It's OPEN JACKASS!"

Syaoran came through the door, deeply pissed at the huge mess she made. "Are you serious! We have to pay for this shit!" Sakura smirked, half relieved. For a second, she thought would.

"Well it serves your ass right. How dare you!" She screeched, meaning the incident with Tomoyo.

Syaoran rolled his eyes heaven ward. How could he deal with her! "She was tampering with things that didn't belong to her!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't even try it. You were just plain rude and wrong to yell at her like that. After all we were all friends at SOME point in history."

Syaoran his hands through his hair. "Look, speaking of history, whatever we had in the past...I'm sorry. I know I was wrong to be with Meiling when we were together."

Sakura just sighed. Looking out towards China, she remembered what Ieran said. "No you aren't Li. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it. Did. did you love me at back then?" She just had to ask. One of the million questions that needed to be asked.

Syaoran walked towards the skylight, leaning on the glass doorframe. "Yes, if that means anything. But when I did what I did…it was a mistake. Every relationship has them."

Sakura teared. "As far as I know, she's still with us." Li smirked. The one thing he always loved/ hated about Sakura was her smart mouth. The things she could do with those lips almost made him want to take a trip back down memory lane, heading to her bedroom.

Pulling himself together, Syaoran faced her. "I'll apologize to Tomoyo. In the meantime, how about dinner, with a friend." Sakura looked around the room. '_Forget about the mess.'_

"None of my friends are here, so I guess you'll do." Li smiled, knowing she was back to being somewhat normal. "I'm so hurt cherry blossom." Sakura tensed at hearing his old nickname for her.

She paled. "Not yet…you haven't earned it." Li's heart broke. For some reason he felt a little resentment towards that. He didn't feel he should have to earn what was his in the first place. But to respect her feelings he nodded, extending his arm out. '_It'll be mines again…soon enough.'_

Sakura took his arm in her own, and they headed to dinner, all the while, her hearts doing twists and turns. '_What are you doing Syaoran?'_

A/n: Wow. So is Li trying to make her, or break her? No one knows…well, not no one. I know. Um, please read and review and that entire good natured stuff people talk about! I'll update as soon as I can!

Peace eazy


	3. Going Crazy

A/n: Sorry for taking so long people. I've been trying to gather thoughts in which direction to go in. Oh well…on with the story.

Chapter Three. Going crazy.

Weeks later….

It was a lie. Everything he said was a lie. Men are LIARS. So what in the hell made her think that Li Syaoran was any different? After their so called "friendly lunch" things went from bad to worse.

No, she didn't have to pay for the damages in her last hotel. In fact, Syaoran had gotten her a top of the line suit, so she owned the whole floor. Her hotel room was like an apartment, with a recording studio inside and Jacuzzi. But everything that glitters aint gold.

Meiling was still a pain in her ass and the record company was slowly trying to manipulate her. Sakura had to fight tooth and nail over which hotel to stay in, what places to visit on tour, and how she should sound.

Sitting on her 30,000.00$ futon, Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, please don't make me do it!" Tomoyo gave her best friend a sincere look, and sighed. "No can do. Kaho said you should meet with some of the members of the committee."

"Kaho sure has a lot to say." Sakura huffed. Kaho wasn't any better than Li. Whenever there was an argument; she always backed up Syaoran as if her damn life depended on it.

Tomoyo sat next to her friend and boss. "Kaho has never leaded us astray. Come on now, let's go make this thing happen."

With a reassuring pat, Tomoyo got up and left Sakura to her thoughts. With a deep exhale, she stood up, walking into the showers. Getting dressed into business attire, she combed through her beautifully short hair, and spun around in the full length mirror.

"It's now or never…" With that, she headed out to face the firing squad.

-o0o-

Li sat at the head of the table, making deals on his cell phone. "Yes, and I want three records of the same file…"

The door opened, getting his attention. Sakura walked in attempting to look professional, but her expression screamed otherwise.

"I'll get back to you on that. Ja." Li ended the call.

Meiling snorted in disgust at Sakura who had the nerve to take a seat on the other side of Syaoran. "Well aren't we all grown up, today." He smirked.

Sakura glared at him. "I do what I do when I can do it."

All the other men chuckled at her response, and she noticed she didn't know anyone in the room. Li sensed her uneasiness. "Sakura, to your right on down is Eien, Goro, Jin, and Kan. They will be your advisors for your music."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. "What _advice _can they possibly give me? My sound is perfect." She stated defiantly. She knew he was up to something. He had to be with the devil as his fiancé.

"Actually, it's distorted." Goro spoke up trying to help Li out.

Sakura immediately vented her rage onto him. "Much like your face I imagine." She snapped back.

Syaoran gave Sakura a warning stare but she brushed it off. She wasn't called the Queen of Mean for nothing.

Jin cleared his throat and Sakura slid him her glass of water that was courteously offered. "Here, drink this, gargle, do what ever, but don't open your mouth to talk." Eien wanted to slap her, but the fact that her voice pays his salary, prevented it.

Meiling chuckled. "Such an immature girl. Typical. Li, where on earth do you find them?"

Syaoran cut her a glare. "Now isn't the time. Sakura, can I speak to you in private, please?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but stood up, following him out the door and into another room. Syaoran held the door open for her, and slammed it after she had walked in. "What the hell is your problem!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sakura shot back.

Syaoran took a breath. "What is it that you want from me?" Sakura frowned, hearing the desperation. "I want you to quit."

"Quit what! I haven't done anything. You've been acting like a bitch ever since I took you out to lunch." Li stated heatedly. He didn't like this Sakura. The Sakura he knew was all smiles and nothing more.

"You're trying to change me after you promised you wouldn't." Sakura huffed. "I'm not trying to change it. The music advisors…"

"I know what they do Li. Stop sugar coating it." She cut him off.

Syaoran flopped into a chair. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even worth the headache."

"Just like I wonder if you were worth the heartache." She countered back softly. Syaoran opened his eyes wide at hearing her small confession.

God, she confused him. If it wasn't done her way, she got upset. If she had it her way, she wasn't satisfied. She didn't want him to move on with his life without begging for forgiveness, and she wrote these songs of passionate hatred, knowing he was her source of anger.

"I'm not going to change you Sakura. The music advisors will back off, but it's a lot easier with them around. Every artist I've had, they've been on the number one slot for over a year. I want to keep that reputation." He explained tiredly, softly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled "Whatever." She plopped down in the chair he had gotten up from. Smelling is intoxicating scent, she switched chairs.

Syaoran didn't want to even get into it. Getting out of the chair, her walked to the door, but didn't open it. "We're both adults in a profession. I'd appreciate it if you started acting like it. Meiling is my fiancé and that's all there is to it."

"I bet she is." Sakura scowled. Syaoran just left her sitting there. Her little temper tantrums weren't his problem. '_Not anymore…'_

Sakura sat, all heart broken. What did this Meiling bitch have that she didn't? "How can he just….forget about me?" Looking around the room, she found a sheet of paper with a pen and began writing.

_Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby_

_Bridge 1  
Now every time I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best  
And don't forget about…_

Putting down the pen, she whimpered because she couldn't write anymore and her tears were clouding up her vision. Why must everything be so hard? Syaoran didn't love her as much as she thought he did, her voice was an emotional roller coaster, and mind was in parole.

"Lord help me." She whispered.

-o0o-

Kaho finished looking over some tracks, focusing on Sakura's sound. She smiled. The girl was a singing goldmine. As soon as the tour started, her album would be number one on every billboard in the world. All she had to do was sit and wait for the bomb to fall right into her lap.

"This is perfect." Kaho laughed. Going over the sound check, she didn't notice Sakura was into the room until she turned around and was scared half to death. "DAMMIT SAKURA! Don't do that!" she screamed grabbing her chest.

Sakura smirked. "Do what K?" Kaho frowned, hating to be called "K". "My name is Kaho and you know damn well what I mean. You've been doing it since I've met you! That creepy crawly thing in the shadows."

Sakura shrugged. "Sorry." Kaho nodded. "Yeah, so what are you doing here? The meeting with the musical advisors ended over an hour ago."

It irritated the hell out of her when Kaho did that. Knowing everything that she did even before she knew it. "So you knew about the meeting! You know I hate music advisors!"

Kaho smirked. "That's why I didn't tell you. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone. But you didn't answer my question." Sakura fidgeted uneasily. "I have something that I want to tell you."

"Sure sweetie, anything. Here take a seat." Kaho patted the chair next to her but Sakura declined. "This won't take long."

Sensing it was something seriously wrong, Kaho nodded. "I see." She didn't see anything. If it were a Li problem, she wasn't worried. If those two could just resolve their problems, the work place would be a lot less tense.

_Hell, if they resolved their issues, Meiling wouldn't be getting married._ Kaho thought.

Sakura looked down to the floor, crumbling the piece of paper in her hand on accident. "I….Kaho, this place…" she started but didn't finish. Kaho let out an uneasy laugh. "Come on spit it out. You what?"

"Kaho…I want to quit." Sakura stuttered out. Kaho sat back in her chair, mouth open, head spinning. Boom.

---Hours later---

Syaoran banged on Sakura's apartment, getting the message Kaho has sent on his cell phone. The woman sounded like she had seen a ghost. "Dammit." He took a step back. "Sakura open the door!"

He didn't hear noise on the other side, which frightened him. He banged harder on the door, this time for his mother's sake. She had got the news and had made him rush over to retrieve her. Personally he didn't care if Sakura quit, but he and his mother knew he wasn't telling the truth.

On the other side, Sakura sat in her futon in tears, hearing Li yell at her from the other side. Why he was at her doorstep and not with Meiling was beyond her knowledge or care. She didn't want to deal with him.

"Go away." She whispered. The banging on the door had stopped. Feeling really cold all of a sudden, Sakura got up to close the window, only to come face to face with Syaoran. She gasped taking a step back.

Syaoran saw her puffy eyes, clearly from crying. '_Shit.' _"Sakura…" he started but she cut him off by pointing to the door. "Don't let it hit you on the way out." she seethed, turning away to go upstairs to her room.

Syaoran grabbed her wrist, making her stay. Sakura tried to struggle but he was too strong. Her pleading emeralds met his intense ambers. She was begging to be released AND for him to never let go.

His gaze looked regrettable because he already had. Syaoran moved closer, not letting go of her wrist because he was afraid she'd jump out the window just to get away from him. Sakura watched outside of herself as his lips came in contact with hers. It was like heaven on earth for the both of them. Sakura was defenseless against his touch. When his sharp tongue ran across her teeth demanding entrance, she gave it to him.

Syaoran brought his arms around her waste, missing how much of a perfect fit they were. Hungry for more, he grabbed her butt with both of his large hands, picking her up, with a smile from hearing her moan. Sakura immediately wrapped her legs around his lean waste. Still in a lip lock, he went up the stairs blindly, both laughing when he almost tripped.

The bedroom was dark, only the lights from the city illuminating it. They broke the fevered kiss, Syaoran working his way to her neck, expertly unbuttoning her shirt, then bra. He remembered Sakura's body like the back of his hand. She was still beautiful. He didn't have to look because he could feel it.

Sakura worked on his belt, finally getting his pants loose. Her heart was racing as she ran her fingers over his chest, grabbing her favorite toy. It jumped and she laughed out loud. Li smirked before kissing her again, this time tenderly.

Everything after that happened so fast. Well not _that_ fast. Sakura woke up around4:00a.m. thinking of the best dream in her life. Feeling that she was naked, she looked down, seeing Syaoran sleeping peacefully next to her. '_Oh god! What have I done?' _Putting her head in her hands, she took a deep breath.

Getting up, she wrapped the sheets around her, silently leaving the room.

-o0o-

Li woke up about thirty minutes later, after realizing Sakura's body wasn't next to his when he tried to pull her close. Hearing a small noise, he got up, wrapping the sheets around his well built torso. He walked down the hall, seeing a light from the recording studio. Walking him, he saw Sakura in the recording booth, singing to her soul.

_ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold_

_my life just hasnt been the same ohh baby, nooo_

_when I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go_

_I just broke down (down) _

_baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice_

_cuz the feeling that I feel within _

_no other men could ever make me feel so right_

_its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night_

_but I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me_

_I miss the way you hold me tight_

_(Bridge) _

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much_

_I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny_

_for you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything_

_(Chorus 2xs) _

_thats right baby I'm going crazy_

_I need to be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately_

_that you and me, yes we can make it_

_just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

Sakura felt like lifting a heavy burden off her shoulders. Singing off the top of her head, she felt tears in her eyes. Anyone who was listening could tell the situation she was in. A girl in love, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no moving on because she didn't know how. She had just had the most amazing sex in her life, for the second time that night, and hadn't felt any better afterwards… '_Because he's getting married…and I'm the other woman.'_

_break it down now I'll tell you what I feel_

_from the moment I met you its been so damn real_

_my heart seems to skip another beat_

_every time we speak can you believe I feel so weak_

_tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me_

_and you love me I'm your lady_

_I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the one for you_

_I'm falling so deep for you crazy love for you_

_Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?_

_Wish you would stop fronting_

_its so in the weather i can no longer go on without _

_I just break down (down) _

_(Bridge) _

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much_

_I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny_

_for you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything_

_(Chorus 2xs) _

_thats right baby I'm going crazy_

_I need to be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately_

_that you and me, yes we can make it_

_just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

_ohhh, ohhh..._

_crazy... lady... lately... _

_ohhh ohhh... _

_ohh ohhh ohhhhhh_

_baby..._

Syaoran watched as Sakura opened up her heart to anyone who was listening. Then it dawned on him that the song was in fact ABOUT them. He must have felt like an idiot just then. What the hell had he done! What was he going to do about Meiling? Every thought swarmed his mind at that exact moment.

Not hearing the music stop, he snapped out of his trance when she was standing in front of him. "So…what do we do now?" she asked unsure of anything.

Syaoran gazed at Sakura, wanting to scream to the world that he loved her. Too bad that wasn't going to happen. Unwillingly, he transformed back into a hard ass, giving her the cold shoulder.

"Nothing. Nice song." He walked away, leaving Sakura to deal with it the best way she knew how. Through her music.

A/n: Wow, harsh chapter ne? I didn't want to write a lemon just yet, but its coming. I'm going to bring Tomoyo and Eriol into the fic some more. Just had to get the preliminaries out of the way. And before anyone asks…NO Sakura isn't pregnant. The first song I used was Mariah Carey- Don't forget aboutUs.The second was Natalie- GoingCrazy. Please Read and Review! Thanks.


End file.
